Rain
by Dicchan Takaminata-n
Summary: Killua membenci hujan, namun jika ada Gon yang menemaninya, ia tak akan keberatan sama sekali./For Killua's Birthday!/warning inside!


Hunter X Hunter belong to Togashi Yoshihiro

Oneshot fanfic about Killua and Gon, dedicated for our beloved silver-haired boy's birthday

Warning! Sho-ai, little bit OOC, typo, random time, etc

.

RAIN

.

.

Langit pada siang hari ini terlihat cerah. Tak ada satupun tanda bahwa akan terjadi hujan atau perubahan-perubahan cuaca yang lainnya. Gon dan Killua tengah berjalan bersama di jalanan padat sebuah _bazaar_, sekaligus melihat-lihat jika ada yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Seperti biasa, Gon akan berada beberapa langkah di depan Killua, dengan posisi menghadap ke setiap _stand _sambil menyuarakan rasa takjubnya terhadap benda-benda yang berada di sana. Sedangkan Killua hanya akan berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik teman baiknya itu tanpa adanya niat untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gon.

Dan seperti biasa juga, tak akan ada yang mereka bawa pulang dari _bazaar_ tersebut. Yah, bisa dibilang Killua hanya menemani Gon yang ingin memuaskan rasa penasarannya terhadap _bazaar _itu. Sekedar cuci mata saja.

"Ternyata banyak benda-benda yang menarik di _bazaar _tadi ya, Killua? Ada banyak benda yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya..." ucap anak lelaki berambut hijau kehitaman itu sembari berjalan di samping sahabatnya.

Killua hanya melirik sebentar sebelum menyahut. "Benarkah? Menurutku biasa saja. Tak ada yang menarik." Dia berucap dengan wajah dan nada yang terkesan datar. Gon hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar temannya itu.

"Benar-benar tipikal Killua, ya?"

Killua menautkan kedua alisnya sedikit, dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Berisik..."

Mereka hanya berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal, penting maupun tidak. Kota yang baru mereka singgahi sehari sebelumnya itu tidak terlalu menarik perhatian Killua. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena tidak ada hal-hal yang menarik, bukan?

Kedua _hunter _muda itu berencana untuk menetap selama beberapa hari di sana, dengan tujuan beristirahat sejenak dari petualangan mereka. Lagipula, kedua anak laki-laki itu tidak sedang terburu-buru. Jadi mereka ingin bersantai sejenak.

"Hei, Gon. Aku lapar. Mau mampir ke _cafe _itu untuk makan?" tanya anak lelaki berambut _silver _itu dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke sebuah _cafe _di tepi jalan.

Gon mengikuti arah dari jari telunjuk Killua, dan segera saja ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu! Aku juga sudah lapar..."

Dan dengan begitu, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir dan makan sebentar di sana. Memilih tempat makan di samping jendela, agar dapat menikmati makanan sembari melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar beserta orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kembali melanjutkan perbincangan dengan diselingi oleh tawa dan geraman.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan makan dan membayar, Gon dan Killua pun pergi dari _cafe _tersebut. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar 3 jam di sana. Cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa kini siang sudah berganti dengan sore.

Meskipun begitu, langit masih terlihat cerah seperti saat sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam _cafe _tadi.

Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Baru saja kedua anak lelaki itu akan memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap, tiba-tiba saja awan berwarna hitam menyatu dengan cepat. Dan hanya tinggal menghitung menit saja sebelum air hujan jatuh mengguyur segala yang berada di bawahnya. Termasuk Gon dan Killua.

"Ah! Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun! Ayo segera kembali ke hotel, Killua!" Gon berkata sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, merasa bahwa perlahan-lahan angin yang berhembus mulai meniup dengan kencang.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, mau berlomba siapa yang sampai lebih dulu? Seperti biasa, yang menang boleh meminta apapun kepada yang kalah! Bagaimana?" Killua berkata dengan sedikit bersemangat dan langsung menghadap ke arah temannya itu. Mendengarnya, Gon pun juga mulai ikut bersemangat.

"Un! Setuju!"

Kedua anak lelaki itu pun menghadap ke depan, sambil mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

"Bersiap—"

"—Mulai!"

Dan kemudian, mereka pun melesat dengan kecepatan yang terbilang tak biasa. Berusaha untuk menang, dan berusaha untuk menghindar sebelum hujan turun.

.

"Yey! Aku menang!" Sorak Gon dengan kedua tangan terangkat di udara. Di belakangnya, terlihat anak lelaki berambut _silver _dengan mata sebiru langit yang tengah menatapnya jengkel.

"_Che!_ Kau hanya sedang beruntung saja, Gon!" Umpatnya kesal. Yah, memang agak jarang dia kalah dari Gon. Biasanya Killua akan menang dan akan risih karena Gon akan meminta untuk mengulang perlombaan sekali lagi—meski akhirnya mereka akan mengulang berkali-kali hingga Killua merasa kesal.

Gon hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Tapi, meski begitu kita berdua tetap saja diguyur hujan, ya. Aku benar-benar kedinginan!"

Ya, memang mereka sudah sampai di kamar hotel yang dituju. Mereka juga hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk sampai di hotel itu. Hanya saja, jarak yang jauh dan air hujan yang hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua-tiga menit untuk jatuh itu tak bisa mereka hindari. Alhasil, keduanya pun kini basah kuyup oleh hujan.

"Kalau begitu, cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu!" Ucap Killua yang memilih duduk dikursi yang menghadap ke arah luar jendela. Gon memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak mau ikut mandi bersamaku, Killua? Kau juga basah kuyup begitu..."

Tepat setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Killua langsung tersentak kaget dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia langsung menoleh pada Gon dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"B-bodoh! K-kau mandi saja duluan!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit kesal dan gugup.

'_Dasar! Kenapa dia selalu bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan begitu?!'_

Killua berpikir, mungkin perkataan Gon terkesan biasa saja baginya karena mereka juga sudah pernah mandi bersama beberapa kali, seperti saat di _Whale Island._ Hanya saja, entah kenapa cara Gon menyampaikannya terdengar sedikit aneh di telinganya. Rasanya agak, umm...memalukan. Sepertinya Gon tak sadar sudah memilih kata-kata yang kurang tepat untuk mengatakannya, begitu pikir Killua. Gon hanya menghela napas, sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Killua pun kembali memandang ke arah luar jendela.

Tak sedikit orang yang membenci hujan. Killua, termasuk salah satunya.

Bagi Killua, hujan adalah sebuah refleksi dari emosi yang menggambarkan kesuraman. Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang menginginkan hujan badai turun di saat-saat yang membahagiakan.

Lagipula, hujan selalu mengingatkan Killua akan masa dimana ia menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Ada saat dimana ia mulai berjalan menjauhi seonggok tubuh manusia yang telah tak bernyawa, dengan darah bergelimpangan yang menyatu dengan air hujan.

Dan itu adalah masa dimana ia dapat merasakan kesuraman dan kehampaan pada dirinya sendiri. Saat dimana ia sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah 'mesin pembunuh'. _Marionette _yang menari-nari di dalam kegelapan, dengan kakak dan keluarganya yang mengendalikan.

Ia tentu sadar bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Namun sebagian dari dirinya juga tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa membunuh itu adalah hal wajar yang dapat menenangkan emosinya. Ia hidup dan dibesarkan hanya untuk membunuh. Dilatih hanya untuk membunuh, melakukan segalanya hanya untuk membunuh.

Itulah yang ia pikir tak akan pernah bisa ia ubah. Yang ia pikir akan terus berlangsung untuk _selamanya_.

Dan di saat ia berusaha untuk _melawan_, ia bertemu dengan Gon.

Hanya tertarik akan sikap dan kepribadian anak berambut _raven _itu, tanpa sadar Killua telah menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang ia yakin tak akan dapat tergantikan.

_Teman _pertamanya, satu-satunya _cahaya _yang tanpa ragu mau meneranginya.

Gon Freecs.

Baginya, nama itu lebih berarti dari apapun. Gon telah memutus tali-tali yang mengendalikan hidup Killua, membuatnya dapat bergerak bebas sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Bisa dibilang, kelemahan terbesar dari anak lelaki keturunan Zoldyck itu adalah Gon. Apapun itu, jika sudah menyangkut dengan keselamatan Gon, pasti akan mampu membuat Killua menjadi luar biasa cemas. Meskipun ia percaya dengan kemampuan Gon, tetap saja anak itu bukanlah yang terkuat.

Di luar sana, masih banyak musuh-musuh yang jauh lebih kuat daripada mereka. Dan sikap ceroboh serta keras kepala Gon selalu mengakibatkan mereka kesusahan karena lawan-lawan tersebut. Satu-satunya yang paling ia takutkan adalah Gon.

Apa yang terjadi jika suatu saat nanti Gon _terbunuh_ di depan matanya?

Pemikiran gila itu mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Killua mendingin. Karena itulah, Killua memutuskan bahwa apapun yang terjadi, apapun taruhannya, ia pasti akan melindungi Gon dari bahaya apapun. Dan ia jugalah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan menyelamatkan Gon.

Karena, tak ada artinya bagi Killua untuk _hidup _jika tak ada Gon yang menemani _di sampingnya_, yang mau _menerangi _hidupnya.

Gon adalah satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup. Dan ia tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk hidup itu. Jika Gon mati, pasti ia akan kembali menjalani hidup sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ia akan kembali menjadi seperti _marionette. _Hidupnya akan kembali dikendalikan.

Dan ia tahu Gon _tak_ menginginkan hal tersebut untuk terjadi.

Itulah yang meyakinkan Killua untuk tidak menjalani hidup tanpa Gon. Yang dengan kata lain, ia akan lebih memilih untuk ikut mati bersama Gon daripada menjalani hidup tanpa teman baiknya itu.

Sampai kapan pun, ia akan tetap berada di sisi Gon. Sampai kapan pun, hingga Gon _tak lagi_ membutuhkan Killua untuk berada di sisinya.

.

Selagi bocah pecinta cokelat itu sibuk sendiri dengan pemikirannya, Gon telah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan pakaian yang telah melekat di tubuh, tengah mengusap-usapkan handuk pada kepalanya. Ia pikir teman pecinta cokelat-nya itu sudah akan bersiap-siap untuk mandi, namun ternyata ia salah.

Yang terlihat dari kedua bola mata berwarna _hazel _itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki, tengah duduk termenung menghadap ke luar jendela, seolah tak peduli bahwa dirinya sudah jauh dari kata 'kering' dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

Gon hanya dapat terpana melihat keadaan temannya itu. Bahkan, Killua sama sekali tak berusaha untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan pakaiannya! Gon teringat, dulu ia pasti akan diomeli oleh Mito-_san _jika kondisinya persis seperti Killua—karena ia bisa terkena demam.

"_Hacho!_"

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Gon pun segera tersadar.

"KILLUA! Kenapa kau kau masih duduk di sana?! Lihat! Kau masih basah kuyup begitu! Dan kau bahkan tak mencoba untuk mengeringkan tubuh, pakaian dan kepalamu! Bagaimana jika nanti kau terkena demam?!"

Killua yang baru saja bersin langsung tersentak kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya, karena tiba-tiba saja mendengar omelan tanpa akhir dari Gon.

'_Sejak kapan anak itu berada di sana? Dan bagaimana mungkin aku tak bisa menyadari keberadaannya?!'_ pikirnya terheran-heran, sama sekali tak sadar akan kehadiran Gon.

Tak mau ambil pusing karena terus-menerus diomeli oleh temannya itu, Killua pun segera bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan malas. Sedangkan Gon hanya memberikan _death glare _sepanjang perjalanan Killua menuju kamar mandi.

Saat itulah bocah berambut seperti landak tersadar, akan suatu _hal._

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia pun segera berlari menuju kalender untuk melihat tanggal. Dan ketika tahu, Gon hanya membulatkan kedua matanya sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

'_Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Killua!' _Soraknya dalam hati.

Memikirkan bahwa mereka akan banyak bersenang-senang untuk esok hari, Gon pun semakin bersemangat. Ia akan pergi kemana pun yang diinginkan Killua besok. Tak peduli walaupun itu hanya menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk mengunjungi setiap toko cokelat di kota itu. Namun Gon sedikit bingung. Apa kira-kira hadiah yang bisa ia berikan pada Killua?

Gon memang sudah lama bersama Killua, tapi ia tak pernah tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh temannya itu. Karena, tak ada hal lain yang dapat membuat Killua tertarik selain cokelat, permen, dan makanan-makanan manis lainnya. Hanya itu yang selalu dibeli oleh Killua sepanjang petualangan mereka. Gon pikir, dia mungkin bisa saja memberikannya sebagai hadiah pada Killua. Namun, itu tak akan terkesan _spesial_, bukan? Jadi, dia ingin mencoba untuk memikirkan hadiah lain.

Gon pun memilih untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka kamar hotel itu, dan menatap langit-langitnya dengan perasaan sulit. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus memberikan apa pada Killua. Namun, ia tetap tak ingin menyerah. Gon pun mulai mengingat segalanya tentang Killua, sejak pertama mereka bertemu saat ujian _Hunter_. Segala tentang Killua. Segalanya. Tentang. Killua.

Dan waktu pun terus berlanjut dengan Gon yang tetap pada posisinya, dengan pemikiran yang hampir mencapai batas, tanpa membuat kemajuan sedikit pun.

Setelah beberapa lama, Killua pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya dan sebuah handuk yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan kepalanya. Ia pikir mungkin Gon tengah melakukan hal-hal aneh selama ia mandi, karena itu ia segera menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan untuk menemukan Gon.

Killua menemukan temannya tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tengah menatapi langit-langit kamar dengan serius. Sejenak Killua hanya bingung, apa yang salah dengan langit-langit kamar mereka sehingga Gon menatapinya dengan tatapan ingin menghancurkan. Diliriknya ke atas, dan tetap saja ia tak menemukan apapun. Kemudian, ia pun kembali melirik temannya, hendak menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Killua saat mendapati adanya asap yang mengepul dari kepala Gon. Saat itulah Killua mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Pastinya, setelah ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Gon berpikir tentang suatu hal. Dari raut wajahnya, Killua tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Namun, ia juga tahu bahwa otak Gon tak mungkin bisa tahan terlalu lama jika sudah berpikir. Dan jika asap itu sudah mengepul dari kepalanya, pastilah Gon telah menemukan titik buntunya.

Killua membuka mulutnya, hendak menanyakan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh anak itu.

"Ah! Killua! Waktu yang tepat..." Gon yang sudah menyadari keberadaan sahabatnya itu langsung mendapat ide. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidur, dan berlari menuju Killua. Tepat beberapa senti di depan teman berambut peraknya itu, Gon pun tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar. Melihat Gon yang tiba-tiba berada di jarak yang _sangat _dekat dengan wajahnya, semburat merah muda pun mulai muncul di pipi Killua yang putih pucat itu. Spontan, Killua pun memundurkan sedikit wajahnya ke belakang.

"Oi, Gon, apa yang—"

"Killua! Apa yang sangat kau inginkan saat ini?"

Ya, Gon tahu bahwa otaknya tak bisa untuk lanjut berpikir lagi. Karena itu, daripada ia terus berpikir dan tak menemukan jawabannya, lebih baik jika ia bertanya langsung pada Killua, 'kan? Yah...meski begitu, tetap saja ia harus bertanya dengan hati-hati agar Killua tak tahu bahwa ia akan memberinya sebuah hadiah.

Killua mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali.

"Hah?"

Gon kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Killua, yang mana juga membuat Killua memundurkan sedikit wajahnya dari wajah Gon.

"Kubilang, apa yang sangat kau inginkan saat ini?"

Killua mengerutkan keningnya, dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Gon. Kemudian, ia mendorong wajah Gon agar menjauh darinya.

"G-girua!"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang sebelumnya kau pikirkan sampai otakmu meledak begitu, tapi kau tahu kalau aku tak ingin diganggu oleh sikap keras kepalamu itu..." Killua melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Gon, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah kursi yang sebelumnya pernah ia duduki sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Gon yang tetap tak ingin menyerah, segera mengikuti temannya itu dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Killua, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu! Aku hanya ingin—dan harus tahu apa yang kau inginkan! Dan aku tak akan berhenti bertanya sampai aku mengetahui jawabannya..." ucap Gon membela diri. Ia tak ingin Killua malah menganggapnya sebagai gangguan, padahal ia melakukannya untuk Killua.

Setidaknya itulah anggapannya...

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?"

Killua mengambil sebuah majalah di atas meja yang berada di sampingnya, dan berpura-pura membaca majalah tersebut untuk menghindari apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Gon selanjutnya.

'_Yah, sebaiknya aku acuhkan saja.'_ Pikirnya.

"Killua, apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?" Gon mengulang pertanyaannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Killua membalikkan selembar halaman dari majalah yang pura-pura dibacanya itu. Gon berpindah posisi ke samping temannya itu.

"Ki-lu-a! Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini?!" Gon mengulang untuk ketiga kalinya, dengan mengatakannya tepat di telinga Killua. Hal itu membuat Killua sedikit berjengit. Namun Killua tetap diam sambil kembali membalik satu halaman lagi.

Suara air hujan masih terdengar di luar sana, dengan bunyi petir yang menyambar beberapa kali.

Kali ini Gon benar-benar jengkel. Apa salahnya jika Killua meluangkan waktu sebentar dari kegiatan membacanya, dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius, dan kemudian ia dapat melanjutkan membaca tanpa gangguan. Mudah saja, kan?

Gon pun kembali ke hadapan temannya, dan mulai mencari cara untuk mengambil alih perhatian Killua. Tanpa sengaja, Gon pun melirik sampul dari majalah yang tengah dibaca oleh Killua. Langsung saja, sebuah pertanyaan yang baru melintas di kepalanya—membuat pertanyaan penting tadi terlupakan begitu saja.

"Killua, kau benar-benar suka dengan hal-hal seperti _itu_, ya?" tanya Gon dengan nada yang begitu _polos_, sambil memiringkan wajahnya dan menunjuk _cover _dari majalah yang dibaca oleh Killua. Killua langsung heran mendengar Gon yang mengganti jawabannya, lalu ia pun mencoba melihat apa yang tengah ia baca.

Wajah Killua pun mulai memerah hebat, dan segera saja ia melihat sampul dari majalah tersebut. Apapun itu, yang jelas Killua memang tak menduga majalah seperti itu bisa ada di tempat seperti ini. Hei, jika dia yang membacanya, mungkin tak terlalu bermasalah. Namun jika Gon, secara tak sengaja menjadi penasaran dan malah membaca majalah itu? Astaga, pasti Killua akan _menderita _karenanya...

Killua pun berdiri dan langsung melemparkan majalah tersebut ke lantai.

'_Sial, dia ternyata benar-benar serius tentang hal ini...' _pikirnya.

"Killua?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menarik napasnya perlahan dan kemudian menghembuskannya lagi dengan perlahan. Setelah ia dapat mengontrol dirinya, ia pun menatap Gon dengan tatapan datar.

"Jadi, _apa _yang kau _inginkan_?" tanyanya dengan penekanan pada beberapa kata.

Awalnya Gon hanya terdiam, merasa bahwa dirinya mungkin sudah membuat Killua benar-benar marah. Tapi kemudian, ia pun ingat dengan perbuatannya yang membuat Killua geram itu.

"Ah! Begini... Killua, apa ada sesuatu yang sangat kau _inginkan_?" tanya Gon _lagi _dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Melihat senyuman dari teman baiknya itu, Killua pun merasa benar-benar _kalah_. Ia menghela napas lagi, dan melirik ke arah tempat tidur.

"Yang aku _inginkan _saat ini adalah tidur dan beristirahat, tanpa _gangguan _darimu." Jawabnya dengan nada yang menggambarkan kelelahan.

Gon bingung. Killua berkata bahwa ia ingin tidur, tapi menurut Gon itu terlalu aneh.

"Tapi, Killua...ini masih belum malam! Matahari saja barusaja terbenam..." komentar Gon, membuat Killua menjadi semakin depresi.

"Gon, kau melupakan bahwa aku tidak ingin ada _gangguan _darimu." Balas Killua.

_Gangguan..._

_Ah!_

"Maaf! Maksudku bukan begitu... tapi, itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan! Aku ingin jawaban yang berhubungan dengan benda dan semacamnya..." jelas Gon saat kembali sadar tentang pertanyaan dan jawaban yang ia ingin tahu itu.

Killua menghela napas _lagi_ dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Chocorobo-kun_," jawabnya.

Gon menggeleng. "Kau selalu memakannya, jadi aku tidak bisa menerima jawaban itu!"

Killua menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam.

"Permen," jawabnya lagi. Dan Gon pun menggeleng lagi. "Yang itu juga tidak bisa."

Killua makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Es krim." Jawabnya _lagi_. Dan Gon juga menggelengkan kepalanya _lagi_.

"Killua, bisa tidak kau menjawab dengan _yang lain_ selain semua makanan kesukaanmu?" Gon bertanya dengan polosnya, tanpa sadar bahwa Killua sudah menundukkan kepala teralu dalam.

_DUAK!_

"_ITTAI_! Itu benar-benar menyakitkan, Killua! Kenapa kau malah memukulku, dengan menggunakan _nen_?!" Gon berteriak kesakitan, sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan _nen _dari Killua. Untunglah, refleks yang bagus membuat Gon bisa melindungi kepalanya saat pukulan menyakitkan itu mendarat. Meski rasa sakitnya sudah sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Gon, sialan! Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan, hah?! Bertanya seperti itu berulang kali, lalu setelah aku memberi semua jawaban yang seharusnya kau malah membantah dan meminta jawaban lain yang tak lagi terpikirkan bagiku! Kau mau mati, ya?!" Ucap Killua dengan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Gon, membuat anak yang dibentak itu merasa bersalah karena ia memang sudah _mengganggu _Killua.

"Maaf, Killua... tapi, semua yang kau sebutkan tadi sudah pernah kau beli dan aku juga pernah memakannya. Aku ingin tahu hal yang kau inginkan, tapi belum pernah kau beli atau rasakan sama sekali..." Gon hanya menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan ragu-ragu, takut jawabannya membuat anak lelaki di hadapannya semakin murka.

Killua mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tak peduli. Memangnya kenapa kau ngotot sekali, hah? Apa yang kau pikirkan selagi aku sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi, memangnya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sudah sedikit tenang.

"Karena, besok adalah—"

Hujan masih belum berhenti, malah terdengar semakin deras saja. Benar-benar badai.

Sebelah alis Killua terangkat. "Karena, besok adalah...?" ucapnya mengulang pertanyaan Gon. Gon hanya terdiam, bingung mau melanjutkan perkataannya dengan apa. Dia sudah bertekad, tidak akan membiarkan Killua tahu tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tahun Killua pasti melupakannya, karena Killua pernah berkata bahwa ia tak akan mau memedulikan hal tersebut.

"B-besok adalah... ngg... e-etto, umm... adalah, h-hari dimana semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik!" Jawab Gon pada akhirnya. Killua hanya terdiam, sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan jawaban itu.

'_Kau tak pernah baik dalam berbohong, Gon...' _pikirnya sedikit iba.

Selanjutnya, Killua pun naik ke atas _king size bed _di kamar hotel itu dan menarik selimut agar menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Berencana untuk _benar-benar _tidur. Gon hanya kaget melihat perbuatan Killua.

"Killua!"

Dan Gon pun menghela napas, menyerah dan ikut tidur di samping teman baiknya itu.

.

Sudah menjelang tengah malam, dan Gon sama sekali tak bisa menutup matanya. Ia benar-benar risih tentang hadiah yang ingin diberikannya pada Killua. Dan itu semua benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, berharap dapat mendapat _hint _atau setidaknya agar ia dapat tidur. Masalah hadiah, ia bisa memikirkannya lagi besok.

"_Killua, kau benar-benar suka dengan hal-hal seperti _itu_, ya?"_

Gon membuka kedua matanya. Ia teringat, tentang _cover_ dari majalah yang dibaca Killua tadi. Sepertinya, Killua memang suka dengan hal-hal seperti _itu_, walaupun ia tak pernah bersikap terlalu serius tentang hal tersebut.

Dan itu membuat Gon memiliki ide tentang hadiah yang akan diberikannya pada Killua.

Perlahan, Gon pun mendekatkan dirinya pada punggung Killua, dan ia pun menyentuh bahu temannya itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Killua sepertinya memang belum tidur—mengingat mereka terbiasa bermain sampai larut sekalipun. Dan kemudian, Killua pun memalingkan tubuhnya.

_Cup!_

Killua yang awalnya ingin memarahi Gon, langsung terdiam begitu saja. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia _dipaksa _untuk diam. Ia dipaksa untuk diam karena ada bibir Gon yang menempel pada bibirnya. Matanya langsung membulat, dan ia bahkan benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas.

Bagi Killua, bibir Gon yang selalu tersenyum hangat kepada semua orang itu terasa sangat _lembut. _Dan rasanya begitu _manis, _seperti cokelat kesukaannya. Bahkan lebih manis daripada itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Gon pun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Killua sambil tersenyum. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Killua.

Tepat pukul 12 malam.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Killua. Karena tadi aku memenangkan perlombaan, berarti Killua harus mematuhi permintaanku untuk berkencan besok! Dan kau boleh memilih kemana pun tempat yang kau inginkan..."

Tak lama setelahnya, Gon pun dapat tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ya, masalahnya sudah selesai. Dan kini, Killua-lah yang tak bisa tertidur. Wajahnya terasa terlalu panas di saat yang dingin begini. Namun, setelah Gon tertidur, ia hanya tersenyum. Dan kemudian ia pun menutup matanya, mencoba untuk ikut tidur.

Dan mereka pun tidur dengan berhadapan satu sama lain. Walau mungkin itu tak akan bertahan sampai mereka terbangun lagi...

Air hujan masih terdengar, meski tak lagi ada petir atau angin kencang. Hujan turun dengan begitu tenang, dan tak mengganggu siapapun kali ini.

Killua tak lagi membenci hujan, selama Gon berada di sampingnya.

.

.

END

.

A/N:

Happy birthday, dear Killua! Hah~ setelah mengetik tanpa henti, akhirnya fic untuk hadiah ultah-nya Killua ini selesai juga :D

Mau bagaimanapun, ini adalah fanfic Hunter X Hunter pertama saya... jadi, kalau masih jelek dan membosankan, tolong dimaafkan ya! Apalagi, sya nggk sempat membaca ulang hasilnya. Jadi pasti akan ada banyak typo disini...

Thank's for reading, and please give me a review!

.

Sign, Dicchan


End file.
